This's
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Did you know that Smallville is loosely based on the comic book called Superboy? Superboy used to supposedly be about Kent Kal El Superman when he was somewhere around between 7 and 22. Lane was different, Kal was different, Pete Ross was different, Ms. Lang was different, Tim Drake was different, Hawkman was different, and Nelson Dr. Fate was different. How were they different?
1. Chapter 1

M, Guy Duramen _ Apprx. Words Cnt. 600

4506 C. G. Road, Apartment 3 _ 2014 M, Guy Duramen

Madison, W 53716 _ Disposable Copy

222.3372

INTRO, That's Now, This's Then,

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Did you know that Smallville is loosely based on the comic book called Superboy? Superboy used to supposedly be about Kent Kal El Superman when he was somewhere around between 7 and 22. Lane was different, Kal was different, Pete Ross was different, Ms. Lang was different, Tim Drake was different, Hawkman was different, and Nelson Dr. Fate was different. How were they different though?

The story ahead of you is about a typical day in the life of the Smallville characters. That suddenly is warped by a time anomaly and life goes back to the way things were before the year 1969 in Superboy, but who in this science-fiction mystery caused the time warp and how can the Smallville cast of characters stop this anomaly when their memories have been warped by the time anomaly? I wrote the beginning so far and we need the inspiration to finish it, so make a nice comment, or some encouraging reviews and I'll write what comes next. I defy you to write anything you enjoyed about this very story!

You popular people always complain that nerds don't write stuff that's actually funny nor cool but if we do then you wouldn't do anything to encourage nor subscribe to read such stories, I double dog dare you: that's exactly why I wrote this contest up: I created this testament to unfinished stories.

Meredith-2 IN'

I guess so; fine **_then_**, all right I'd like to take things down a notch. I want you to go into the story in a more serious mood. I don't want you all thinking I'm weird and all. I do use a lot a' exclamation points instead of periods sometimes because I quibble over practically every letter and punctuation mark and sometimes a period at the end of a sentence doesn't look good enough.

Maybe that makes me look like I'm not a serious enough writer. I am a very serious writer but when I write something in Stan Lee's style that is supposed to be corny, I'm afraid I sound geeky. One time I got four reviews for my story that took place during Iron Man's origin where four people said it was a **horrible job**,** awful**, that that I **fix** it and that I think is because it (the story) was so high energy. I don't want you to think that I'm a dork merely for weirdness sake.

When I'm funny I usually like to be punch line funny as I like to call it and I make up a clever joke for that certain situation. The story below is kind of funny because I wanted what the characters said to be witty and satirical but the story itself is not a comedic story. Just call me Segue way Sam. Let's move on to the story.

Enjoy.

- - -30- - -

_ Approx Wrd. Counted 700

_ 2014

_ Disposable Copy

THAT'S NOW, THIS'S THEN

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Pete Ross walked in the offices of the Daily Planet as Clark Kent Kal-El Superman had heard Mr. Ross come in through the elevator door and the youth Kent sitting at a desk turned Kent's head to welcome Kent's best friend Mr. Ross to the newsroom. Kent looked back at whatever Kent was typing after Kent acknowledged Mr. Ross by glancing at young Mr. Ross. Kent said while not looking at young Mr. Ross, **welcome to the Daily Planet young Mr. Ross, nice to see you finally visit me. You're two years late.**

On the edge of the room young Mr. Ross circumnavigated the edge of an empty desk and walked down the row of computer desks to look at what young Kent was writing on Kent's screen and said, **yeah there was traffic. So this is what Kent's been writing recently: Angel sightings,**

Kent replied; "; Slow news day".

Meredith-2 'S NOW, THIS'S THEN

Mr. Ross said sarcastically, **life's an adventure for mild mannered Kent's best friend Mr. Ross.**

James Olson had walked from the end of the room and gave Kent a piece of paper, saying, **here's the copy of the memo you weren't handed after ya' ran out after a story or som'thing: Kent; hey Kent: I thought I was your best friend, what gives buddy:**

Kent said while typing, **you're younger than me Jim: you're more like my young pal, Jim.**

Jim said, Just joking around, bud. 

Chloe called over while looking at her monitor screen, **hey, Jim: I'm supposed to be your best friend, remember?!**

Meredith-3 THAT'S NOW'

Jim retorted, "You're not even my best woman-friend: gal. I'm stringing along 15 chicks right now: y'know".

Chloe said, **very funny, Jim. You're going feel me sneaking up on you and clubbing you to death with a heavy book tonight.**

Jim replied: **already know it.**

Lois Lane's typing on Miss Lane's keyboard slowed to a stop and she stood up to put her overcoat on saying,**I finished typing this article. Now I'm going to my appointment to interview Lex Luthor to see if I can get any dirt and change public opinion about Luthor, guys.  **Suddenly a man's hand was upon Miss Lane's upper arm and a man and a man's face was close to Miss Lane's ear. Miss Lane used Miss Lane's left hand to slap down instantly on the man's hand and seize it.

Then Miss Lane took one step back, under the arm twisting that arm and getting out of that man's grip. She folded the arm of the man twisting it behind his back then rammed Miss Lane's side against the man's ribcage causing his upper body to fall over and the man conclusively to slam on the ground, hard. 

Kent on the floor called out to Miss Lane on the floor, **er, um: Miss Lane: why did you just do;**

Miss Lane cried out, "Oh Kent I am so sorry: you really shouldn't sneak up on someone who studied martial arts; I grew up on an army base! Why are you putting your mouth near the side of my head?"!

Young Kent reached out for Miss Lane's outstretched hand and pretended to need her hand to get up and into a standing position. Then Kent said, **I was going to quietly call you and whisper that I wanted to have a quiet talk with you on the other side of the room, jeez already;**

Meredith-4 'WAS THEN

Miss Lane said, "Anything you can quietly say on the other side of the room you can whisper here. Now what do you want to talk about so badly, Kent",

Kent answered: ": Maybe we are just not goin't' beat Luthor. Maybe in doing this we're just getting more attention to Luthor":

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

G. M. _ Approximately Words Counted 4,000

6 Grove Road _ 2014; G. M.

_ Disposable Copy

3372

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash,

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you wants to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground, leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early, get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad temper, can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins: Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: they are really dense, heavy, hard to chew, digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast; I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: it turned out to be a total, complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females, young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, (the Archangel) was first: then there was Jean Grey: Scott Summers the Cyclops: Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind. Or nobody would get to school on time; it's a method used by many school-busses for quite a while, at the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me, ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch, air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above. It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm, stinging in there.

I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as (NightCrawler) Wagner ran through the room, out the front door. The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**: of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared, obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires.

I then heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, **ya-hoo**, it was then that I vomited in the commode. I had given Summers; ShadowCat their book-bags, they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room, **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute, becoming intangible passing through Beast's self, then reached back into my chest, said ShadowCat had left something in my chest.

ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush, I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's: book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack, I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.** I had said to myself out loud, "Well Logan, I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business, nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion, the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion. The street bends, straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road. Where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle, it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating; after the dip in the road that came.

That stretch of road, the curve that hugged the side of the little hill! In front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean, the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car, gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper, honking the horn: trying to get his attention: Summers looked back, saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity, my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible, walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible, the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with now you became intangible**;

ShadowCat asked, **uh, what are you talking about: sir?**

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered: ": You left your tooth brush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest, root around before your classes start": Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that", ShadowCat: reached into this mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath! Moreover, hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest, found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush, stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was; Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right.

A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building, wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones; X-Men had all noticed this by now, finally I said; **they saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building; decided to come out, look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it.**

Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings. _ 

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give Nightcrawler his backpack, **

McCoy then said,** I had a 'brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school, handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to Nightcrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that: you could have come in a long coat, hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think: now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'l just be a second here.**

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash,

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy!** **Look out:**

One of the little groups said, **mutant freaks!!** Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral, I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked, the stone went through Miss Pryde's head, hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa' here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan, Ororo (Storm) to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane, sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath, stated, O.K. everybody: hold hands. We're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes: The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction, joined hands suddenly becoming intangible, ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Neumann's! Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see. Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students, calmly said, **Summers: hey! Red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words: I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes, going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you. _ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

_ _ _Summers said then_: _**physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though._**

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said; **heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _the_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington: that a Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it**,

_ _ _  Colossus: astonished had said, **what is this: all of this: for,** _

_ _ _Jean Grey (the Phoenix) cried out, **there was no punch thrown**, _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person**, _

_ _ _ Bart Allen (the KidFlash) said then: **yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another kid: right**; _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey then said, **it was Miss Pryde who did it: she didn't do it on purpose,** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, **we heard that you people were not supposed to use powers on campus. You people stepped in it bad this time.**

Young Summers then said, "What is this about; what does it have to do with the Titans:"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster, Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes, kill with a thought: Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out," _

_ _ _ **Raven** then said grimly, **the school called us, that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings". _ 

_ _ _ Tim said, **by law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave. _**

**_ _ _**The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing, walking to us: telling the students around me to leave. _ 

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, said to that, I see Rasputin's point people: **the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go. **We say here.

Young Summers said, **we don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's**: _ _

_ _ _  Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be, there are no X-Men wannabe's on my team", _ _

_ _ _ NightCrawler: answered,** the Titans are, all you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!

NightCrawler said again,**Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders, gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers; ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol, Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up, acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny;**

Young the Beast Boy replied, **funnier than you will ever be, Fritz Von Sauerkraut,**

ShadowCat: spit out these words, **hey: what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you. How old are you anyway; what are you (?): barely 13: you went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene; face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men, you figured, _I'm young: too_; so you just copied me!_ _ _**

**_ _ _**Terra Markov replied, **waita minute: you're X-Men: what I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's, I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened! _ **

**_ _ _ **ShadowCat retorted, **yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!**

Summers said, **don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl, AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, Cyclops, back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix:**

Jean Grey replied, **yeah: what's with Goth-girl over there, since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me, I created a phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that phoenix made of fire, vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self the Raven; ravens are a kind of bird, phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_ Raven starts making dark energy Raven shapes around her: hey Raven why you don't stop copying me, willya:_ _ _**

**_ _ _ **Mr. Logan changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine, said, **just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons, sharp objects we could**; Tim took out Robin Two's sharp Birda rang out of his golden utility belt, instantly held it out in front of him;

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett the Wolverine walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit, slowly walked up:** what's happening here with all this: I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid, what's your name, what're yew supposed to be again: (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy**:

Young the Beast Boy replied, **my name is (the Beast Boy) Garfield Logan darn it:**

Jim said; **name is Garfield what: this's got ta be a huge joke on me or something:** Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons, then transmuted Colossus' skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers, he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted CyClop's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers, tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus which ripped through his shirt, reflected the energy blast down at the ground, tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath, making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished; **why _are_ you attacking us: _ **

**_ **Tim yelled back,** _you_ all just had to move didn't you: that's why, that's why; you all just had to go, do that! O.K.: this is it; that is it: this is the big battle Titans; Titans _attack_, _ _ **

**_ _ _ **Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly, transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a set of thundering right crosses to Pete-Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out, latch around the Phoenix' sides.** Raven **exclaimed;** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington, the third, opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out, the Archangel's wings, flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Koriand'r Cory (StarFire) called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I**, Koriand'r Cory flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third.

Allen was up into a crouching position, taken off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross, young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once; fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain. Young Allen cried out, **that hurt: ow, you broke my arm, jerk: CyClops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back;** I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler, stated, **does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi, does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist:**

NightCrawler: retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri T. _ Approximate Word Count 300

Four 'Sand Five 'Dred Six Cottage Gr. Rd 'Ment c _ Two Thousand and Fourteen; Yuri T.

Missouri, WI 1248 _ Disposable Copy

Ar. Code 608

Four Sec. #'s 5560

Introduction: Tim Drake and Cori Starfire

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I think perhaps every grownup woman has a memory of some beautiful young man whom she once loved in the elementary years of her schooling.

I was looking down the list of cartoons about which people have written the most fan fiction. I didn't feel like writing young man x young woman fiction for X men: Evolution. I already wrote bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie Darkholme x Sabretooth.

I wrote about Rob Drake Iceman x Shadowcat Kat Pryde. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton.

Times have changed and now it's Cori Starfire and Tim Drake Robin IV. **Cori has a flat chest though, **so I thought, "Wouldn't that be gross?"?! I remembered the rule of writing: **Always look through the point of view of your characters.**

- - -30- - -

Yuri T. _ Approximate Word Count 1,500

4506 Cottage Grove Rd _ Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

53716 _ Disposable Copy

Starfire+Robin IV (Timmy Drake), Fan Fic.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on the flat top of a high building. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol: a good habit I began when I used to patrol the city with Bruce (Batman) Wayne.

I look across the length of the building's-flat top towards the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. It was always the hardest ledge to jump over when I began night patrols with Batman. Batman taught me that I could make the jump easier by making the jump with a sidekick, and we became, essentially, Batman and Robin; the legendary best friends. Bruce & Tim would make the first leap off the edge each night the fear, little by little, decreasing until it was gone at times.

I was brainwashed by Jack Napier (the Joker) and Professor Harley Quinzel (the Harlequin) so that I was the Joker Junior. Prof. Quinzel and the Joker tortured me to make me hate Batman. I turned the anger back upon Joker for torturing me in the first place. I almost killed the Joker.

I then had a nervous breakdown because I felt as though it were Wayne's fault that I was brainwashed.

I didn't want to jump off the ledge and go on nightly patrols, after Bruce's justice led me to nervous-break-down.

I met a young woman from space who had just arrived on Earth from a strange planet named Tamaran. Cori and I had both figured out how old Cori (Starfire) was according to on Earth cycles; and that Cori Starfire was barely 13 years old. I heard about the 14 year-old son of S.T.A.R. Lab scientists who were visiting when the portal to another universe was opened. A pan dimensional demon mauled Vic Stone and his mother; his father made Stone a cyborg to save his life.

Starfire and I met with Stone to create the next Justice League Unlimited, and cyborg Vic Stone coined the phrase, Teen Titan. I researched and found out about a half-inter-dimensional alien young woman named just: the Raven. I spoke to a sidekick of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy, and Beast Boy wanted to graduate to the Teen Titans on her upcoming thirteenth birthday! It was easier to be in a super-group whom waited in a headquarters for batcriminals to attack people first.

Batman found out about the Titans and was glad to buy Titan's Tower for us. On a ledge is where I made my other first times consummating my relation-ship; I remember when the Titans had gone on their vacation to Japan. I remember, too: Starfire and I were sitting at the top of a San Francisco head quarters building; as well. Kori then had asked myself, "If you have said that I am not your girlfriend, then why did you say that I was not a girlfriend in front of the Titans?"

Her question hurt more to answer then it was to hear. I paused a while considering not answering at all. I thought, "If I don't answer; then maybe the conversation will change; and Starfire will move on to another topic."

I finally speak, **well, Cyborg, was making fun of me, and I was trying to stop him the only way I could. On my world, if you are dating someone, people say that you are not tough enough and that you are being soft hearted. The only way I could get Stone to shut up: was to deny that you were my girlfriend. It was a good thing, though in a strange way, due to how we can finally talk about whether I'm your boyfriend or not!**

Cori replied, **are not all hearts supposed to be soft, Robin?**

I said to Cori, **I suppose all of our hearts are soft, deep down inside, now that I think about the subject.**

Cori said; **if it is such a good thing, why does it hurt me inside my heart when you say I am not a girl and I am not a friend?**

I then answered "**I suppose it does hurt if some one cannot say they are dating a person. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have denied you dating me. I didn't think I would hurt you, but in the end: I did break your heart. I am sorry for hurting you so much, Kori. **

**I didn't think it would hurt you more than the teasing did to me. It really opened my eyes to what was really going on in our relationship. I'm really sorry for what I did to you.**

Cori replied, "**so what is to happen now? Are we to lie about how we are dating when we are in front of the Titans again?!"**

I answered, "**When someone says they're, sorry, I think it means that they will never make that mistake again. The next time Cyborg teases me I will just grit my teeth, because I think it's important to both of us to be ready, and able to admit that we are dating to every-body who asks us**".

Cori answered, smiling, **thank you, Robin; that fact means a lot to me. I forgive you, because I have the hope that you will have the strength to change.**

My name is Nightwing, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two o'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on the flat top of a high building. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. A being levitates up in to the space behind me; I speak a-loud, "You're late for crime-fighting, Kori."

Cori replies, **I'm sorry I am late. There was a Korean store robbery.** She levitates by Drake's side.

I answer, **that is all right! It's better getting a definite crime than a possible patrol-crime.** Kori always does look as if a Japan imation woman from a-'nother world. She always looks like an anim~e person with Star's' big orange eyes to me.

In addition, Cori's space bikinis, (first one piece: now two-piece bikini in general) but Kori loox even more if Cori's wearing an Anim~e bikini, with metal bikini: wearing a metal choker whom reaches 'round Star's' upper back, reaching around to support: and cover her nipples.

The second piece is the metal piece: that covers Kori's ass crack wrapping around and under, cover_s_ Cori's pussy crack. If Wayne could read me thinking in my brain-thoughts: this in the nineties Wayne would tell me, **watch your language**: but I cannot help it she drives me crazy.

Thirteen year-old female flies to the side-of Kori, saying**: hi, Dad are you still ready to bust crime tonite?**

I say whom I've been ready since I was eight: she has black hair from my side. Night' also gets wavy hair from my side of family. She looks like her mother's sister Blackfire. Kori curls her hair now, because it seems right.

Kori realized whom it looked good on Cori when Star' became 15. Night' gets her wavy hair from my family. They're thinking of forming the New Titans with Mr. West's Flash's daughter Kid-Flash and Garth's Aqualad's daughter Tula; Oliver Queen's, Dinah Queen's daughter the second Dinah Queen Two the Black Canary II. I run as fast as I can to-'wards the other edge of the building.

I am starting my nightly patrol: a good habit I began when I used to patrol the city with Batman.

I look across the length of the building's-flat top towards the edge of the roof.

I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof. I look to the right and Cori is my right hand woman as usually; Night' catches-up, Night's' still learning. Night' flies up between Cori and me: just as people say **you, baby and me makes three.** I make a leap-of faith in Drake.

It is first edge of this night:

The End


End file.
